The present invention disclosed herein relates to a secure device and method for preventing side channel attack.
An encryption analysis method of finding out secret information such as an encryption key by measuring power consumed in an operation procedure of encryption algorithm or a time taken for executing an operation, has been developed. A side channel means the leakage of secret information about code algorithm, and a side channel attack means an attack method using a side channel. Such a side channel attack is mainly classified into a timing attack, a fault insertion attack, and a power analysis attack.